


Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [23]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Pure sap, Tarlos - Freeform, chasing cars, nothing but sap, nothing else matters, they're engaged now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: those three words are said too much, they're not enough.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to everyone who loved the proposal fic. <3 this takes place that night.
> 
> prompt: falling asleep on each other

TK sat on the edge of the bed looking at the ring that was put on his finger by Carlos tonight. It was beautiful. It was exactly his style, everything he could have ever dreamed of. He could only think about Carlos picking it now, having known that it was the perfect one and the smile spread even bigger across his face. "Ty?" Carlos raised an eyebrow whispering his name as he was crawling up to on the bed to bring him down and lay with him.

"Mm, hi. Yeah...sorry I love the ring so much." He breathed in his body simply tangling up with his new fiance. 

"Did you see the engraving in it that I did too?" Carlos asked with a soft smile watching TK's face light up.

"I did, my mind wandered off within seconds to you picking it out, and then asking to engrave it and I just...that image all of it..." He took another deep breath and sighed contently. "I'm so happy, it's like...it's like that song, "Those three words are said too much, they're not enough..." He sang softly not at all intending to sound good but Carlos instantly knew it was _Chasing Cars_ and he completely swooned.

"That makes me so happy, and you can ask Michelle all about how I acted. It took me a while to find it...I really wanted something just made sense...because our love is like nothing else, no knows how to describe us except us..." Carlos explained and closed his eyes for a moment to just take all of this in, when he reopened them TK was looking at him with all of that love in the world that he had for him. 

"We don't need to rush this, you know?" TK said softly, "I don't want to mess it up, but if and when we do start planning for our wedding, I want it to be perfect. I want it to be how you make me feel and Carlos how you make me feel isn't love...it's beyond that...it's euphoric, it's what I feel when you kiss me or just so much as to hold my hand...it's...it's... _exultant_!" TK tried to explain. 

Carlos laughed slightly, his vocabulary was something else, "You are lucky I actually know what that means...but I know what you mean, Ty, I know exactly what you mean. I don't need anything else knowing you want to spend forever with me, I am a traditional kind of guy so planning a wedding and do it on our own time is and what I want exactly too." Carlos promised as he was moving his lips forward a bit in a pout to press them softly against TK's. "Mi cielo, mi vida mía, mi corazón," He said in between pecks against his lips, "Eres mi media naranja," 

TK swooned, fucking completely swooned at his boyfriend calling him those names in Spanish, but then when he literally called him an orange, he knew that one, and his eyebrows raised, "Wait? What?" 

Carlos laughed, "In literal terms, it transfers to, _you are my orange_ but it actually means, _that you are my other half or soulmate_...we don't have an actual term for it so translating back into English it just says, _you're my half orange_..." Carlos shrugged a little, "So when I call you my Naranja, I'm telling you that what I feel for you is beyond love..." He nodded with another kiss.

"Our love is an orange." TK giggled into the kiss. TK's eyes then closed, his body was drifting off to sleep, he didn't need anything else, he was blissful. He was fighting to stay awake with the incredible night he had underneath the stars.

Carlos snorted to himself, "Of course you fall asleep on me," He made a face. 

"I saw that," TK snickered opening one eye but Carlos was already asleep on him.

TK giggled in a soft murmur as he crawled himself completely up to him, nothing else mattered, they were officially going to be a married couple when their time was right.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you like this one too. the next fic is more sap for you with a small time jump.


End file.
